The Gumball Machine
by K1llerPeanuts
Summary: Will the RED Scout ever get a gumball? I doubt it... Completed! Finally you will all know the answer to that question.
1. Chapter One: The Quarter

Chapter One: The Quarter

RED Scout room wasn't much more than a square room with a bed in the middle of it, and it was always messy for one reason or another. It was messy today because he was rummaging through all of his stuff to find his mothers last care package. He'd thrown the clothes haphazardly out of the closet, flung things off shelves, and tossed some hats out of his backpack to aid his quest for bubblegum.

No luck.

He exited the room, his disappointment evident. Maybe, he thought, it's time to play some poker with the rest of the crew. Maybe, if he earned enough money, he could buy some gum off someone. Better yet, maybe he can win some by beating Hard Hat; he always had some gum on him, and loved to gamble with gum against Scout, mostly because he never lost and funny to see Scout squirm.

He found himself in a hallway, which led to the lobby. The lobby consisted of two tables, a couch, a window showing the arena for the next battle against BLU, a garage door leading to the arena and a television. Heavy and the Medic were on one table playing chess. It was obvious who was winning the battle of wits, but why the RED Medic would let the RED Heavy stay in the game so long was unclear.

The Scout started walking towards the other table, the one where everyone one was playing poker. The table where everyone was locked in a game of gambling, luck, facial control, and drinking, Everyone, that is, except for the Engineer. Scout looked around the room to find the Engineer, mostly because he was the only other person who had gum.

The Engineer was hitting a metal tower of sorts in the corner of the room. What was he doing? He walked over to the Engineer asking,

"Whatcha up to Hard Hat?"

The RED Engineer stopped whacking the tower just long enough to cringe at his voice.

"Something that is made by me, to make me some spare change, and I'd best be hoping... used by you," He continued to whack the metal tower. Scout examined the tower. He didn't understand how Engineer just whacked a metal tower and turned it into... His train of thought was interrupted when he realized that he didn't know what Engineer was building.

"Soo... Building a metal tower is going to make you money? Man if I knew that I'd make a metal tower so big that people would just be throwin' the cash and the chicks my way. I'd be a Force of Nature, I'd be one rich-"

"Scout," Engineer interrupted while whacking at the tower a few more times.

"Yo, what's up?" The Scout rested his elbow on top of the metal tower, causing the Engineer to not be able to work on it.

"Is there any possibility, of you leavin' for a few? Ya know, so I could finish," The Engineer gestured for the scout to move his elbow off the metal tower.

"Oh yea," Scout quickly took his elbow off the tower, and backed away. Somewhere along the way, Scout must've blinked because the Tower had turned into something glorious.

"Whew!" Engineer wiped the sweat off his brow, and stood back to admire his creation. Then he packed up his stuff and vacated the area.

Scout looked at it in awe. A gumball machine, filled with the worlds finest gum. Scout didn't hesitate to take out his wallet and look for money. A five, a ten, and a one. Oh this was torture, the machine only took quarters.

"Anybody got change for a one?" Scout yelled so his voiced filled the entire room

Everyone only took a brief pause from their activities to give scout a negative response, then went back to their games.

He looked sadly at his money. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll give someone my one if they can spare a quarter."

Again the room was filled with a chorus of people saying they didn't have any quarters.

"You've gotta be freakin' kiddin' me," Scout muttered underneath his breath.

He started his search for a quarter. He looked in his bedroom for a quarter, managing to clutter up his room even more than before. He looked underneath the tables (where he was almost killed for confusing a poker chip as a quarter), he looked in the couch cushions where he was told he was annoying everyone. But still, no quarter turned up.

He walked up [to?] the window and banged his fist against it. How could there be no quarter in the entire building?! He let his eyes scan the arena. This one was symmetrical. There was a sandy floor and wooden walls in the middle, a tower on each side, plus a building right beside it to protect the back area - which was really nothing more than a swamp. Scout lost himself in thought when a bright reflecting light hit his eyes.

It came from a quarter right in the middle of the sandy arena. Someone must have dropped it the last time they were here. But he didn't care how it got there. He just cared that it was there.

He ran out of the garage door that led to the sandy arena. This middle part was a circular area with a sniper tower on either side and wooden walls. There was only a single wall on either side protecting the teams from harm. The only way to get to the swamp on the outside was to go through the buildings right next to those towers.

But Scout didn't care about the arena. He cared about that quarter right smack dab in the middle. As he got closer to it, he noticed something, and was sure that the person he'd noticed had noticed him at the same time.

Both BLU Scout and RED Scout took out their Force-of-Nature's and shot each other. Bullets hit both, and each decided to back away from the quarter to seek protection.

RED Scout got behind the wall and put a hand where the bullet hit him, yelling "All I want is the freakin' quarter!"

It was a while, but he heard the BLU Scout respond from the other side of the arena, "Ya, come and get it ya freakin' wuss!"

RED Scout panted a bit from the injury, but was able to force himself out from behind the protecting wall and fire a couple of shots at/towards the other side. The BLU Scout jumped over the wall and shot back at the RED Scout. Both had sustained more injuries and fell back behind the walls.

They were both hurt. Neither could bear the pain any longer.

Both Scouts screamed out, "MEDIC!"

* * *

><p>The RED Medic and Heavy were interlocked in a game to challenge the mind and strategy and put up those skills against another. Medic could have ended the game four turns ago, and he still… but was really enjoying this game with Heavy, so he didn't.<p>

It was the Medic's turn, but something stop him from taking it. A sound that he knew all too well. He heard a pained yell coming from just outside the garage door. Medic took his turn by crushing the opponent's king.

"Checkmate!" he said, standing and flipping over the table.

He grabbed his coat and Medic Gun, and walked back to the lobby. By now everyone was paying attention to what the Medic was doing, and RED Heavy was the first to ask, "What is matter?"

The RED Medic smiled such a dark, dark smile. He chuckled. "Let's go practice medicine," he had said with his dark smile growing wider and much more sinister. He walked dramatically to the garage door. As soon as it opened, doves flew out from behind him.

The RED Scout yelled again. "Come on, Doc! I need some help!"

The RED Medic shook his head as he healed the poor, defenseless Scout. All the other RED team members slowly made their way out into the arena, each carrying their own weapons. They looked across the arena to see that the BLU Team had done the same.

AN: This story is only three chapters long, and I do have the entire thing typed out, but I'm looking for beta readers ((I really do love them :D)) If I have one or not, I will be posting this story about a chapter a week or so. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Let me know how I did, and don't be afraid to give it to me straight. If you liked it, tell me why, if you didn't just let me know what I can do so the other chapters don't suffer.


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

The RED Soldier yelled with a voice that reached everyone in the arena, "EVERYONE STAND DOWN!"

The two Soldiers went to the middle of the arena. It was protocol for both team's soldiers to talk discuss about what game was appropriate to play before the battle had begun.

The RED team waited for the RED Soldier to come back; taking bets on which game they would choose to pass the time. The RED team quickly got quiet when they saw the RED Soldier coming back. They stood at attention.

Soldier had walked up proud that the team was able to do this with so little guidance now. He smiled when he remember when they were just starting and had to yell at them for hours before they finally stood at attention.

"Today, Maggots, I have the honor of playing Arena with you all. One death, no respawns, the wining team will award their Scout with the quarter, which will be kept safely at an unknown location till the end of the match."

Heavy handed the Demo-man five dollars. The RED Soldier had motioned the team to follow him.

The team had walked over to the set-up area for their briefing. Soldier, however, felt inspired to say a speech before the game.

"Game begins in sixty seconds," announced the Announcer.

RED Soldier began his speech, "Three hundred and fourteen years ago, a brave man went into the arena of honor... in Canada."

The RED Soldier continued to pace in front of the rest of the team. "He went in and fought everyone, that was man enough to face him that is. One by one they all came to fight him... Stalin... Hitler... hell, even Winston Churchill tried his luck against the lad."

The Soldier stopped pacing and stared for a bit "and you know what? That brave man beat the crap out of each and every single one of them! He left the field of honor and later wrote a poem about it."

"Game begins in thirty seconds,"

The Soldier started his pacing again, "That man, no he wasn't me, was William Shakespeare. The greatest strategical war mind of the entire universe!" The RED Soldier slammed his fist into his hand. "We are going into the field of honor today, boys! And I'm going to recite to you what the poem said,"

"Game begins in fifteen seconds"

"In order to win a battle, you must burn your opponents" The Soldier pointed to Pyro, "Do what you do best…"

"Five" Announcer started.

"Now..."

"Four" Announcer continued.

"Give..."

"Three"

"'Em"

"Two

"Hell!"

"One... Battle to the death,"

"CHARRRRRGE!"

* * *

><p>The RED Pyro took to the battlefield. He examined his surroundings. Look at all the children, thought the Pyro. They're all crying.<p>

The RED Pyro felt sad that the children were feeling sad. Still, the pyro maintained his happy pose as he pranced up to BLU Demo-man. Why was he running away? Oh, I know, thought the Pyro, He wants to play bubbles. Pyro took out his bubble wand and fired a bubble towards the BLU Demo-man. The BLU Demo-man was happy. The Pyro was happy that he was happy.

He looked over his shoulder. He saw an Engineer crying. The Pyro pranced over to the Engineer. He looked exceptionally sad. What to do to cheer him up? The Pyro decided that it was best to take out his Rainblower, and give the Engineer a nice big rainbow. The Engineer smiled at the rainbow and stopped moving. Why wasn't he moving, the Pyro thought. He decided that everyone celebrated happiness in their own way and moved on.

"First Blood, Finally." The announcer exaggerated the feeling of boredom.

He heard this many times. Blood, what was blood? He decided to ignore this comment again and just spread more happiness and joy.

The Pyro went to the fattest and one of the most cute child of them all. This child was so cute that Pyro couldn't believe it. The Pyro was going to give him a giant lollipop to fit the child's giant stomach.

Where was his lollipop? Nope, it wasn't there, Oh there it was, silly him, it was in his backpack. The Pyro was going to give this Heavy child some heavy happiness. Something would stop him.

* * *

><p>BOOM! "Head shot," The BLU Sniper said. The RED Pyro fell down dead. The Sniper smiled with just one corner of his mouth as he looked around for his next target.<p>

"Where are ya, you little bugger!" The BLU Sniper looked around the arena, when he finally found his target. The RED Soldier.

"Ah,"

* * *

><p>RED Soldier was looking around for his BLU counterpart. He was certain that if he killed the BLU Soldier before he, himself, was to die then the battle would have been won.<p>

While looking for the BLU Soldier, he had to avoid, bullets and explosions the other team was firing off. He went to the center of the battle field, he noticed that his Pyro had died… He looked up, always look up.

RED Soldier noticed a BLU Sniper aiming his sniper right at the Soldier. He dove into cover, just missing a deadly bullet coming from the sniping tower on the edge of the battlefield.

RED Soldier shot some rockets into the tower. The BLU Sniper saw them coming from a long ways away. He simply stepped away from the projectiles, and back into a firing position looking for a RED Soldier that wasn't there, he continued to look for him.

Now the RED Soldier was out of rockets. Had the game been really going that long already.

RED Soldier thought of idea as quickly as he could and called his team to, "RETREAT TO THE BUILDING! NOW!"

All his team members that hadn't fallen to the chaos that is battle listened to him.

They all backed away from the BLU team, firing blindly into the BLU Team's battle front, and went into this building with only one entrance, and one exit. When they got inside the building, they could already see that Engineer was already set up with a level three sentry gun, and level three dispenser, as if he had been here the entire time.

"Was wonderin' when ya'll get here." The RED Engineer took a sip of beer from his bottle.

The RED Demo-man immediately started to put some sticky bombs on the sides of the door. He smiled at his handiwork.

He announced to the team, "Once a man comes through THAT door... he he, HIS MINE!" He warned the rest of the team.

"Meh," was RED Engineer's response. His level three sentry made three beeps.

Medic started healing people, though they weren't injured.

Heavy went over to the dispenser to get more ammo.

And finally, Scout continued to annoy people. His victim today was the Medic.

"So… that healy beam thing… how does that work?" The Scout asked the Medic. The Medic was healing the Heavy, ignoring the Scout.

The RED Soldier whispered to the RED Spy. The RED Spy whispered something back and disappeared.

"Like, you heal people enough, then they turn invulnerable , what's up with that?" The Scout sat down against the wall behind the Dispenser.

The Medic continued to charge the Heavy.

The Soldier walked up to the Medic, "Medic... Get your uber ready, it's too quiet." The Soldier refilled his ammo with the dispenser, "I think they're planning on an assault on this building."

Medic looked annoyed, "I'm trying, I'm trying, vut no one is injured!"

Scout teased the Medic, "Oh, I think I've got a scratch on my knee from hittin' your friend on the BLU team too hard. Oh man did he see stars!"

Medic continued to ignore the Scout, "I charge vaster with healing the injured!"

"Well, as soon as you have an uber, let me know! I'm going to send you and Heavy in to stir some chaos." Medic solution the Soldier then turned to continue to heal the Heavy.

"Sniper!" The Soldier announced, "While they stir chaos, I need you to sneak into the sniping tower, I've already sent our spy to take out the BLU Sniper for you."

"Alrighty," The Sniper acknowledged.

"Engineer, I need you to gaurd that Sniper tower with you sentry gun, make sure no one goes in, and Demoman, I need you to help me take out the BLU Soldier."

"No problem mister," Engineer still sat next to his sentry gun, as relaxed as could be.

"Demo, you got that?"

"HUH!?" The Demo came out of his drunken daze for only a bit. "Okay, okay, I'll protect the Sniper, I'll do a better job than Engineer! HA HA!" He took another gulp of his Scottish rum.

"Mister, what makes you think that you are going to do a better job, than me? You couldn't protect the side of a barn!" Engineer inquired.

"I'm drunk!" The Demo proclaimed, "What's your excuse." Demo leaned into the Engineers face and smiled.

Soldier step in between them. "Demo, I want you on the field with me, got that maggot?"

Demo looked away from the Engineer, "Gotcha Soldier."

Soldier took a step back from everyone, "Everyone understand!"

Everyone gave an affirmative response, everyone except…

RED Scout shook his head, "All except for the part where I beat the tar out a' the BLU team,"

Everyone looked at him. "You see these two bad boys?" The scout flexed his arms, "They'll carry ya to victory Soldier."

"You can be on spy check duty," The Soldier explained.

The Scout was about to protest when suddenly the sentry gun fired off a rocket towards the entranced and killed a BLU Pyro trying to sneak in.

The kill counter tick up one next to the Engineer. He took a sip of beer and put the bottle down saying, "Now that ain't too smart of ya was it, bonehead."

"WHAT WAS THAT aboot?" The Demo said in a drunken stutter. "That was my KILL,"

The Engineer pondered the problem in question, "Guess you'll just have to be quicker next time, won't cha?"

He refilled the sentry gun with a whack of the wrench and received more metal from his level three dispenser.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about lack of action in the particular Chapter, You see, this chapter was original going to be close to 4,000 words, so I split the chapter up into two chapters. Next Chapter is going to be the action, as well as the chapter after that. Had I known that I was going to make this decision, I probably would have done some of this non action part in the previous chapter. ANYWAYS, I hope you are still are enjoying this story, please let me know what I can do better when your reviewing so I can make the adjustments in the next chapters.<p>

* * *

><p>*EDITED* There seems to be some confusion over where the quarter went, so I added some dialogue just in case it wasn't clear. The next chapter will be up in a few days.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: The Attack

AN: Here it is, as promised, except for I released it a day early again :D.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Attack<p>

The RED Spy was in the sniper tower, sneaking past all the BLU Team with his trusty Cloak 'n Dagger watch. It was a long climb up, trying not to bump the opposing color, but he finally made it to the top. There it was, a nice shiny back!

The BLU Sniper was keeping his scope outside the window, presumably to shoot anyone that exits the front of the RED Building. The RED Spy knew it was his duty to kill him swiftly and quietly. He uncloaked himself so he was no longer invisible and took out his knife. He slowly snooped towards him, but took a step on a floorboard that creaked.

"Huh?" The BLU Sniper glanced behind him. The Spy panicked as he was discovered and lunged towards the Sniper. The Sniper fell backwards a bit and touched his cheek. The bugger cut him. He reached for his machete that was sitting on a box right next to him and took a step and a slice towards the RED Spy, who dodged this first attack. The Sniper took another step forward, while the Spy lunged backwards. As the Sniper took a third lunge forward, he exposed his stomach. The Spy ducked under the Sniper's last swing, and lunged forward,knife first, into his gut. The Sniper let go of his machete as he doubled over, trying to stop the flow of blood from exiting his stomach.

The Sniper's back was more opened than ever. The Spy drove the knife out of the Sniper's gut and into his back. With a final scream, the BLU Sniper went limp like a rag doll.

The RED Spy pushed the body upright against the window, and then swiftly through the sniper out of the window. Sighing with relief, he disguised himself as the BLU Sniper.

The RED Spy, still in his disguise, looked out the window to find out if anyone saw him throw the body out of the window. To his relief, the only people who were outside the tower were guarding the RED building to make sure that no RED Team came out of the building.

Useful information for him to know and bring back to Soldier.

The Spy heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned around to see a BLU Soldier, coming up to tell the BLU Sniper something.

"Ello, what brings you up 'ere mate?" The RED Spy said with a fake Aussie accent.

BLU Soldier smiled. He walked up to the RED Spy. "I just wanted to tell you what your part in the plan is..." He patted the RED Spy on the back. "We tried killing them with Pyro already, but they've already set up a sentry gun in there, BUT our Demo-man was severely injured by the RED Pyro. Thanks to that, we'll be able to get an uber charge faster than the opposing team. We'll be able to strike them first."

Dammit, thought the RED Spy, he had to tell the RED Soldier about this.

The BLU Soldier. "Your job will be simple, just pick off any RED's that try to escape the building," The BLU Soldier walked towards the window. He looked down and saw something that the RED Spy probably didn't want him to see. The BLU Sniper's body with a giant hole in his back, where the knife had been.

The RED Spy saw nothing but the BLU Soldier's back. His heart pounded as he took a step toward the BLU Soldier.

The BLU Soldier smiled when the RED Spy went for the stab. At that moment he spun around with his shovel extended, placing a good thunk across the RED Spy's face. The Spy had smoke around him revealing his true identity.

He fell to the ground, his vision was blurred. He could barely make out the BLU Soldier figure. He couldn't quite make out his smile when brought the shovel down across his neck, severing his head from his body.

"Another head for my collection," The BLU Soldier said to himself.

He walked towards the open window, and looked down. He saw that Medic and Heavy were in position to strike the building. He gave off the order so the arena part of the battlefield could hear him. "ATTAaACK!"

* * *

><p>Back in the RED Team's building, the RED Soldier was hard as a soldier could be in thought. The Spy hadn't checked back in with him, and waiting for the Medic to get an uber was painful. The Medic was still healing the Heavy, and Scout was sitting behind the dispenser of the Engineer.<p>

"You almost got your uber done yet?" The Soldier asked impatiently.

The RED Medic looked at the gauge on his medi-gun. "Nien, I need more time!" The Medic proclaimed.

"Because we have plenty of that now, don't we doc?" Scout mocked.

The Medic shushed him. "I think I hear something." In fact the Medic did hear something. He heard his counterparts foot steps. He'd know those foot steps anywhere. He'd know the footsteps of his... Nemesis. They were paired with another pair.

Engineer heard them as well. They were just outside the door. He motioned for everyone to stand back. He knew they'd be stupid just to walk through the door. They know his sentry gun is here now.

The RED Demo-man lightly chuckled, "They're going to come through THAT door...," He took a sip of his drink. Then he plopped the max amount of stickies on the doorway. "Come and get me I'll say. Then they'll get what's coming to them." A pause. A science. No one made a noise.

"There getting ready for something," The medic looked at his gauge, 96% ubercharge.

Everyone else was getting ready for the incoming attack, and Engineer was getting ready for Demo-man to fail so he could come to the rescue.

The team could hear a gentle laughing. One that sounded like a Heavy. "Heh, heh, heh," It went. The RED Team watched the door. They could almost see the BLU Heavy's silhouette.

"COME AND GET ME!" The RED Demo-man shouted. He pressed a button and his bombs blew up. Smoke and dust came around the area and the Demo-man had placed the bombs. He started laughing and choking on the scotch that he had drunk. "Oh, oh boy. They're heh, they're going to have to glue you back to together... IN HELL!" The Demo-man put his bottle of scotch in an upright position just above his mouth to finish off the half of a bottle.

There was no blood, it was just explosion and dust; which meant only one thing. "GET DOWN," The Engineer yelled.

At that moment, the BLU Heavy and Medic came out of the dust cloud and started shooting into the crowd that was called the RED Team. A bullet right through the Demo-man's bottle. The Demo-man let go of the bottle in pure shock. The bottle fell into his eye as he ran into a wall, only jamming the bottle further into his good eye.

The BLU Heavy shot through the RED Demo-man's heart to end his misery. The RED Scout hid behind the dispenser while the RED Soldier fired rockets into the ubered pair.

The sentry gun was firing into them and the Sniper went as far back into the room as he could.

The BLU Heavy turned his attention towards the sentry gun. He shot a continuous stream of bullets at the sentry gun, laughing. The RED Engineer tried keeping up with the damage being done on the sentry gun by whacking it. But he couldn't cope. The sentry gun exploded, and left the RED Engineer on the ground. The BLU Heavy shot him through the head.

The BLU Medic started yelling, "TIMES UP HEAVY!" and the uber went away. Heavy was still being healed, and still felt immortal. The RED Soldier shot the Heavy with his rocket launcher and ran out of ammo. He threw the rocket launcher down and ran toward the Heavy screaming with a shotgun in hand. One shot, two shots, and then... the Heavy had walked up to the soldier and grabbed his neck.

"You puny man... heh. I could snap your puny neck with THUMB!,"

The RED Soldier just glared at him, "You BLU team ladies wouldn't know the first thing about..."

The BLU Heavy shouted, and proceeded to break the RED Soldiers neck, with just his thumb.

"RAAAAAAA! MY NECK" The RED Soldier's screams went quiet, followed by his body becoming limp.

The BLU Heavy threw down the Soldier's body and screamed "Who is ready to fight!?"

To his surprise, nobody was left in the room that he could see.

The RED Heavy had already left through the back door to fight another day.

The Medic had an uber and was sitting behind some crates, out of sight of the BLU Heavy.

The Sniper was hiding in a dark corner. The Scout was still hiding behind the late Engineer's dispenser.

"Come out, wherever you are!" The BLU Heavy and Medic walked around the room. The RED Medic trying moving a bit around, to try to get in a place to escape if he needs to, but he tripped, and made a noise behind the crates.

"Ah, there is coward" The BLU Heavy and Medic walked towards the cretes that the Medic was hiding behind.

"Not on my watch" The RED Sniper mumbled, so he couldn't be heard. He aimed his gun at the BLU Medics head.

BOOM

The RED Sniper smiled, "Headshot."

Things went in slow motion for the BLU Heavy. He watched his best friend fall to the ground, dead.

"RRRRAGHHH!" The Heavy moved his firing to the RED Sniper, for some sweet revenge killing.

"Oh bugger," Was the Sniper's last words before he was showered with bullets.

This was the RED Scouts que, he took out his baseball bat. The RED Scout let out a battle cry when he ran towards the Heavy, dodging the bullets coming from the Heavy's gun. He didn't notice that the RED Medic had stepped behind him and given the Scout an ubercharge. The BLU Heavy turned around and saw the ubered RED Scout running at him with his baseball bat in hand. The Heavy was terrified.

Uppercut with baseball bat underneath the chin. "Bonk!" Side swipe across the thoracic cage. "Boink!" And winding his bat up in little circles, "Hey badda badda, hey badda badda, SWING!" and a cheap gut swing made the Heavy fall to his knees.

The RED Medic came up behind him. The uber wore off. "It's time to go, the rest of BLU will be here any minute now!" A hesitation came from the RED Scout, trying to think if he should leave with the Medic or stay and finish the job.

The Heavy smiled, the hesitation was all he needed. The heavy got up and brought his Brass Beast back out, "And you have seen last day puny man!" The Scout turned around to see bullets coming right at him. He quickly moved out of the way. The Medic had been left defenseless.

The RED Medic ran for the exit. The BLU Heavy noticed this action and changed his target to the RED Medic. The RED Medic ducked down in fear. He waited for his death and respawn in the lobby. A fate that never came. He looked up and saw a bloody RED Heavy riddled with bullets. "Run..." Was all he could say before he fell over. Dead.

The Medic made no hesitation to make his way out of the building and into the swamp behind it. The Scout had made it behind the BLU Heavy.

"Why don't you say what you said before to my face,"

The Heavy turned around to see that the Scout wasn't there anymore.

"Stupid, puny rabbit… can't run forever!" The Heavy mumbled

The Scout had double jumped and slammed the bat into the BLU Heavy's cranium. "Bonk!"

The BLU Heavy was dead. The Scout smiled. He nudged the corpse around with his feet a bit. "Weren't tha' prettiest thing I ever did see," Scout said. He heard some voices coming behind him. He decided that it was time to scram and left through the back exit, and caught up with the RED Medic.

* * *

><p>The BLU Soldier was standing in the middle of the RED's building. He looked to see the dead all around him.<p>

"What a waste," The Soldier shook his head. He walked up to the corpse of the RED Heavy.

"Seems to be that you were dishonorably discharged, you RED pansy!"

It was then he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see his own team's spy.

"Ah, only you," The Soldier turn forward as the BLU Spy walked up next to him.

"Excuse me for asking, but why didn't you just send in the team?" The Spy spoke in his accent, grabbing the most appealing cigarette out of his case.

"Have you ever read Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War'?" The Soldier inquired.

The BLU Spy laughed, "I live by the thirteenth chapter." He took the cigarette and tried lighting it with the lighter he had always kept in his pocket.

"Well I haven't, but I DO know the phrase don't keep all your eggs in one basket" The Spy looked rather disappointed that the Soldier had led him on with Sun Tzu.

The Soldier continued "and if I send my troops one at a time, and they each kill one person…"

The Spy finished the Soldier's thoughts "Then you only need to use two more troops to finish this match, I like it,"

They stood in silence, the Spy smoking his cigarette, and the Soldier looking blankly at the Heavy's corpse.

"Spy," The Soldier started.

"Yes, misure,"

"Don't finish my sentences, it makes you sound like a pansy."

The Spy didn't smile, nor did he really appreciate the comment.

"Well, if you allow me to be the next troop to send off, I can kill their Medic and disguise as him. Once that's done, I can easily sneak up on their stupid Scout… once that's done, we will have won." The Spy took his cigarette out of his mouth, just to smile.

The Soldier glanced to the side, "Then I expect you to be on your way,"

The Spy nodded, "I'll be back later. Or if I don't come back; we will have won." The Spy had disappeared, and left.

The Soldier looked in the direction he assumed the Spy took.

"Good luck Soldier," The BLU Soldier saluted him.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is almost over :(, I hope you've enjoyed it thus far, and can't wait to write wonderful reviews about it. I have made some edits to the story because of a review, so please help me make this story better.<p>

Besides that, the next and final chapter will be posted later, I'm not sure if it's going to be this next week or not because of college starting up next week, but I will try my best.


	4. Chapter 4: The Counter-Attack

((AN IT'S FINALLY FINISHED. WELCOME TO THE CONCLUSION. Will the Scout ever get his gumball... heh, I doubt it. but by all means find out for yourself who will win this epic battle of the BLU team vs the RED Team... and to address one of the more critical review that I got which was where did the quarter go... where the quarter went is not the point of the story, it's my McGuffin... however if you really want to know, I did edit the second chapter to explain that the quarter would be awarded to the team who won and subsequently be given to that teams scout... I never explained where the quarter went, but you can just assume that it's in a safe place that can only be accessed once the battle is over.

If anyone else points out flaws in my story, please let me know so I can edit them out; unless they're really big lol then I'll just have to live with a big error in my fan fiction writing career ))

Chapter 4: The Counterattack

The RED Medic and Scout were making their way around the swamp areas that surrounded the Arena and connected the back of the RED Building, where they escaped, to the back of the BLU's. They were headed towards the BLU's base of operations. The RED Medic was thinking of the plan of attack that they should take. The BLU Base only had two doors, one that led to the center part of the arena, the part that RED Medic and Scout didn't have access to, and the back door which led to the swamp area of the arena.

Scout was using his baseball bat as a makeshift machete trying to get the vines that were hanging from the trees out of the way. The Medic was following the path the Scout made, while healing the non injured Scout. Some time has past, so the Medic had a full ubercharge.

"So whatcha' thinkin' doc?" The Scout swung his bat at more vines, clearing more of a path.

The Medic made his thoughts known, "I have' to charge you again, once we are into the BLU's base… Itz the only way we can get inside. They'll be 'vaiting"

The Scout swung his bat into a mess of vines, getting them out of the way so they can make it farther. "Yea, that only get us several seconds of invincibility. With how slow you go, it'll only give us seven…"

The Medic was still behind the Scouts back, healing the Scout, he looked at the meter, 95% uber, a lot of time must've passed. "Well, when I uber you. We need to go after the Soldier and the Spy. Demo will be the hard one after that."

Scout smiled and turned away from RED Medic. "Ya got that right, BLU Scout's not gonna be no problem, that no good BLU Scout gots nothin on me. Hehe Yea, You know what the difference between him and I is? I'm a force of nature... He's a coward."

The Medic lost interest in what the Scout was saying somewhere in the middle of the rant. By the looks of it, Scout wasn't even paying attention to the Medic. Scout just had his back turned, going on his rant, and swinging at vines, while the Medic was healing him. Thats when Medic heard a rustling behind him, like someone was following them.

Medic glanced behind him. He swore he saw something BLU. Medic stopped healing Scout, but the Scout didn't notice, he just kept on talking and making his way through the swamp, not even looking at the Medic. Medic searched around and caught a glimpse of something RED behind the tree. That wasn't natural. Medic approached the tree.

Scout kept talking "I'm going to beat tha' coward inta tomorrow. He's gonna be dead before he can count ta three." The Scout paused and noticed sounds behind him, like two people were quarrelling. "Are ya even paying attention to me?" The Scout proclaimed as he turned around.

He saw two RED Medics both trying to kill each other with their own bone saws.

See this made Scout say "SPY!"

Then one RED Medic yelled "THIS MEDICS A SPY!"

The other one said "NIEN, THIS MEDICS A SPY!"

The Scout scratched his head confused. He took a look at one Medic, and then the other, finding no differences in each person. There was only one way to find out who was the real Medic. He raised his bat, "Okay, one of you just need to come out and say it, before I beat the tar out of both of ya."

One of the Medics shook his head "Scout, think! If I died, then we'd wouldn't be able to ubercharge our way through their base."

Scout looked at the Medic that just spoke "Are you callin' me an idiot, cause if you are, I'm takin' that as a confession!" Scout walked towards that Medic with his bat raised.

Medic muffled to himself "Dummkopf…" then proceed to say, "Wait, let me prove it to you.!"

Scout stopped and thought about if for a moment, "Okay, you've got ten seconds to prove it, or I'll be the tar outa ya."

The Medic nodded, and directly in front of the other Medic.

The other Medic stared back at him, "Vhat are you doing?"

The Medic the Proceed to say "I'M GOING TO SAW THROUGH YOUR BONE!" Then took his bone saw and stabbed the Other Medic through his heart. Smoke filled the air as the RED of the Medic turned BLU. The BLU Spy held his wound. He fell over, dead by taunt kill.

The RED Medic took his now bloodied sawbone and proceed to wipe the blood off of it with his overcoat.

"There. I proved it" the Medic had a tone of authority and anger in his voice.

"Boy am I glad you did, there was no way I was going to win the battle without ya. How else am I going to get that quarter." The Scout said as he turned away from the Medic.

The Medic took out his Medic gun and continued to heal the Scout, while letting out one of his maniacal laughs "You vouldn't get that quarter without me, even if it was just you and the BLU Scout."

Scout opened his mouth to retaliate, till he realized that the Medic was right. The Scout was not responsible for any kills this round, except for the BLU Heavy… but that was with the help of the Medic. If Scout had accidently killed his medic just now, there would have been no way he'd be able to kill his own counterpart, let alone the late Spy, Soldier and Demoman, who were all, except for the Spy, still alive.

Scout became thankful for the Medic's help.

* * *

><p>Here they were. They were at the back door of the BLU base of operations. This was it, the Scout thought, the rest of the BLU team was behind this door. The BLU Soldier, the BLU Demo-man… and the BLU Scout.<p>

Scout took a deep breath. "Are you ready for this? Cause I'm ready to bash some BLU face's in."

The Medic look at his medigun, it read 100%. "I'm ready to charge!"

The Scout nodded his head as he turn towards the door. He one last breath as he kicked down the door. Immediately the RED Scout was met with rockets coming from the BLU Soldier, grenades coming from the BLU Demo-man and bullets coming from the BLU Scout. Battle screams came from both sides as the RED Medic gave his own Scout an ubercharge.

The BLU Demo-man was standing guard next to the back door, and was the first to meet the end of Scout's bat, knocking the Demo-man unconscious.

The BLU Soldier was still firing rockets as much as he could at the RED Scout, while the Scout was dodging them all. The RED Medic stood at the threshold of the door and let the RED Scout run after. The Medic knew that the Scout was too fast and stayed behind, thus making the RED Scout lose his uber charged.

The BLU Soldier was too late on noticing that the RED Scout was no longer uber charged. The Soldier ran backwards a bit, always keeping eye contact with the approaching RED Scout. BLU Soldier fired off a rocket, the Scout easily dodged. Another rocket fired, Scout dodged. What was going on, thought the BLU Soldier, there was no way that he was this good at dodging his artful craft of shooting rockets.

The RED Scout just got to the Soldier, and even at this close range the rockets were missing him. The BLU Soldier had to reload already. THe Soldier was disgracing himself in his mind that he was not able to hit a simple Scout. Soldier back was up against the wall and The RED Scout was right in front of him.

"You're dead!," the Scout yelled while he shot the Soldier was shot through the heart. He first fell to his knees, then fell to the ground. He was dead.

"WHOO!" the Scout as he turned around. "I got 'em! I got 'em!" the Scout self-praised.

The Medic was standing on the opposite side of the room, semi-clapping. "Gut, gut, it looks like that drink I gave you worked out nicely."

The Scout put away his Boink, Atomic Energy Drink with a smile. "That stuff was fantastic, ya got anymore." he yelled across the room.

The Medic shook his head, "Ha ha ha, Only if you give me a quarter." the Medic continued laughing.

Scout didn't think the joke was funny at all. The Medic was too busy laughing to notice the decor on the wall behind him. The Scout looked at the Medic, who was still across the room, and saw something BLU right behind him.

The Scout realized what it was, they were sticky bombs from the BLU Demo-man, but they should be inactive now since the BLU Demo-man's dead… or did he knock him unconscious. The Scout couldn't remember.

While the Medic was laughing, and the Scout was trying to decide if the bombs were active… the BLU Demo-man had woken up, still somewhat dazed from the bash he took on his head (And from all the drinks he had) he assessed his surroundings and realized that the Medic was in range of his sticky bombs… but so was he. Oh well, he thought, time to be a martyr for the cause.

He took out the trigger and pressed the button.

A sudden explosion happened that caused bits of the RED Medic and BLU Demo-man to be scattered everywhere.

The Scout shielded himself by placing his arms above his face as he watched his friend and his enemy being blown to bits.

"NOO!" The Scout yelled, in a moment of surprise.

When everything calmed down the Scout dropped his arms. "God freakin' dammit…" He went over to the remains of the Medic. He was gone.

The Scout turned around and examined the room when he realized that the BLU Scout was no where to be found. The coward must've ran away during the battle.

"Hey! Where are you ya coward?!" The RED Scout yelled with no response. Frustrated that he got no response, he realized that he was going to find him. The RED Scout was more determined than ever to win this battle. This battle wasn't for the quarter anymore, it was for his team. The Scout was going to beat this battle to win the respect of his team, and finally be able to do something.

First thing he had to do was to figure out where the BLU Scout would be hiding. He decided that out in the arena would be a good place to start, since that's the easiest place to check. This match could go on for a while, thanks to this big map.

He went to the front door and left the building. He stood at the door looking around the arena part of the map. The BLU Scout wasn't in the center, he wasn't to the left or to the right. It's funny how he never looked up. The BLU Scout was on top of the BLU Base of Operations watching the RED Scout come out of the building. Now was his chance and he took it as he jumped on top of the RED Scout.

The RED Scout fell to the ground as the BLU Scout stood over him.

"Whaddaya think you are, pansy?" The BLU Scout told the RED counterpart. The BLU brought out his baseball bat. The BLU Scout brought the baseball bat down, but it only hit dirt. The RED Scout had dodged the attack and had pushed the BLU Scout off of him. The RED Scout stood up while being met with another swing of the bat from the BLU Scout. This one hit the RED square in the jaw. Luckily this wasn't really a full swing, and the RED Scout was able to recover quickly, while getting his own bat out.

The BLU Scout backed up a bit, then charged at the RED Scout. RED blocked BLU, BLU dodged RED. They Both charged into each other. They Both blocked each other. They mirrored a sword battle.

The RED charged again, but he ran right into the BLU's bat. This one was a full swing that hit him in the face. The RED Scout's vision went blurry. He couldn't see straight. The BLU Scout walked up to him. "I'M THE FORCE OF NATURE!" BLU yelled

The RED Scout got hit in the stomach. He avoided doubling over in pain. "Had enough?!" Then the BLU hit the RED Scout in the skull. "Oh you ain't nothin'" The RED Scout vision went black and blurry. He had to do something, before the BLU Scout did a finishing blow. He did the only thing he knew how to do well. Ran.

He ran successfully dodging the oncoming BLU bat by luck. The RED Scout ran until his vision cleared up. He turned around, and saw the BLU Scout was standing right in front of him.

The BLU Scout taunted some more " It's starting to freakin bore me how much you suck... I don't usually kill morons this fast,"

The RED Scout frowned. The BLU Scout Started charging towards the RED Scout.

The RED Scout replied, "Say goodbye to your kneecaps chuckle-head!" The RED Scout started charging at the BLU Scout.

The BLU Scout got in range to deal a finishing blow, and then swung his bat. The RED Scout saw this swing coming and baseball slid underneath of it. When he was doing this, he swung his baseball bat at the BLU Scout's knee's.

The BLU Scout fell over, "AHHRGGG, YOU BROKE MY FREAKIN KNEECAPS!"

The RED Scout got up. He walked over to the BLU Scout who was in pain. He smiled when he walked over to the BLU Scout, who couldn't move. He had just weakened the Scout to a state that no Scout would ever like. The RED Scout had just disabled the BLU's ability to run.

"Pop quiz, how long does it take to beat a moron to death. Beep, times up, you're dead," And the baseball bat came down.

* * *

><p>The RED Scout had walked into the RED team's lobby, where just like before there were people playing poker to the right of him, and the Medic and Heavy playing chess to the left. The Scout didn't care anymore, because winning that battle won Scout the quarter… possibly the only quarter in the whole entire base. He smiled as he played with the quarter in his hands. He went over to the gumball machine, flipping the coin in the air. The Scout almost didn't want the gumball anymore, that whole battle showed him how much of a team player he could actually be if his head was in the game.<p>

He flipped the coin again, decided that if it landed on heads, he'd stop being such a pansy and take his god damned reward already. Once he saw that it had landed on heads, he smiled and put the quarter into the slot. He cracked the knob and a ball started racing down the ramps that spiraled down to the bottom. As the ball was racing, Scout noticed a sign that the Engineer put on the machine.

'Have a chance to win 1$, 5$, and even 20$'s.'

Scout's heart sank when the ball he pulled out had a twenty dollar bill in it.

((AN Thanks for reading this story, I put a lot of effort into it, and would love the critical feedback. Let me know what you think my next story should be. And just a little note, while writing this story, I think I realized that this was not one of my most favorite ideas, so if you don't like it, you can join my party... but also I may not have liked it as much as I could have because I was playing with this idea for way to long. Anyways... write reviews, send me PM's if you want to chat with me about my next story ideas... and most of all I'm glad you stuck with the story to the end... my final thanks goes to you all.))


End file.
